It is known in the art of landscaping and construction that tractors comprising a track assembly are well suited for travelling on muddy and un-level ground. Wheeled vehicles may not have proper traction for such conditions and tend to get stuck during operation.
Some track-type tractors utilize a drive assembly that drives the tractor's track, wherein the track is supported by a track frame that allows track oscillation as the track moves along un-level ground. Typically, under muddy conditions, the components of the track assembly and drive assembly of a track-type tractor may be covered with mud and debris during operation. Damage to the track may occur during operation as result of the design of the track and drive assemblies being susceptible to the buildup of mud and debris on certain components. This damage can shorten the life of a track assembly and drive, and ultimately has been a source of much down time.
For example, on the Caterpillar D6, D5, and D4 high drive tractors, the drive assembly is built with a larger outer flange to hold the gear carrier. As shown in FIG. 2A, the drive assembly also has an inner sprocket that drives the series of track links which in turn drives the track of the tractor. There is a gap between the outer flange and the inner sprocket which is susceptible to the buildup of mud and debris. The outside of the track links run along the gap between the outer flange and the inner sprocket drive with a clearance of about 0.75 inches between the bottom of the link and the drive assembly.
When a buildup of mud and debris is present at the gap between the outer flange and the inner sprocket, the series of links may flex when running around the drive sprocket. This may result in the drive sprocket skipping a link and shocking the internal drive gears causing damage to the drive. Furthermore, as the series of track links flex due to mud and debris buildup at the gap, damage to the series of track links can occur. Damage to track links ultimately shortens the life of the track assembly.
To reduce damage to a track assembly, after-market assemblies and track links have been implemented to overcome the problems described above. However, track failures still occur as a result of mud and debris buildup causing the track links to flex.
It is known that clearing devices could be implemented to clear debris from components of track vehicle such as the drive assembly. However, tractors such as the Caterpillar D6, D5, and D4 high drive tractors only have certain locations where welding of a clearing member could occur without compromising the structure of the tractor and its components. Furthermore, the track frame of certain tractors, such as the Caterpillar D6, D5, and D4, oscillate as the track moves along un-level ground. This can cause a clearing device mounted on the track frame to make contact with the drive assembly as the track frame oscillates resulting in damage to the clearing device, the drive assembly or both.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved means for clearing debris from specific areas of the drive assembly that are susceptible to debris buildup, and avoiding compromising the structural integrity of the tractor and its components.